Summer lovin'
by Samy Raff
Summary: Felicity and Ben decide to spend a week before school in Carolina at a beach house with friends. However, once there, things take surprising turns.
1. Default Chapter

  
This story is set at the end of the summer after the last episode this season, so it will clearly contain some predictions that have nothing to do with the outcome of the actual "Felicity" storyline, but please read it anyway!  
  
Setting: The loft...phone rings...  
  
Felicity: Hello? Ben? (a smile immediately flashes across her face)  
  
Ben: Hey! Yeah, it's me, what's up? How're you doing?  
  
Felicity: Well I'm fine...thanks for calling. God, I miss you so much. Things are so dead around here. It's unreal.  
  
Ben: Really? Did Noel move out or something?  
  
Felicity: No, no, he's still here. I mean, that wouldn't be fair, him moving out. We both showed up at the same time. We just don't talk that much I guess. Anyway, let's not talk about that...How are you? How's your training going?  
  
Ben: It's been so awesome, yeah, I have like one more week, and we've been doing these scenarios so we can act as though we're really there, and I don't know. I'm good at it, ya know. I'm just so calm, God, it's such a rush. I'm so glad I did this.  
  
Felicity: Oh, Ben, I'm so so happy for you. I'm so glad this worked out. I knew you'd be good at this.  
  
Ben: Thanks. Okay, so I called because I have this great idea. My friend here, Jay, he's really awesome, and he's got this house out in Carolina, like a beach house on this island, and it's supposed to be beautiful, and he's goin' down next week, and he wants me to bring some friends, so I thought maybe you could take the week off and head down before school starts again. You know, a real vacation for us, and I can try to make up that time we've been apart. What do you say?  
  
Felicity: Oh, Ben, I would love that! Of course I'll come!  
  
Ben: You will? Great! Okay, well I'll e-mail you the directions and stuff. You're gonna drive, right?  
  
Felicity: Yeah.  
  
Ben: And invite whoever you want, I mean, anyone. This guy says the house is huge and he wants to fill it, ya know.  
  
Felicity: Okay, yeah, I will. Oh, Ben, I'm so excited! This is gonna be so fun!  
  
Ben: Yeah, I know, just perfect. Well, I love you, okay?  
  
Felicity: I love you, too.  
  
Ben: Talk to you soon.  
  
Felicity: Bye.  
  
Voice over: Dear Sally...So Ben called, and his friend has this awesome beach house in South Carolina, and we're all gonna go for the next week or so before school. I'm so incredibly excited. I mean, how awesome is that? A week with Ben, a relaxing week finally. The only problem is Ben said I could invite whoever I want. I mean, what does he mean by that? Does he mean Noel, even? I wouldn't even suggest it, it's just, I'd have to take his car, and it'd be polite to have him come along. I've been living with him all summer, and things have been kind of tense, but it's been fun, too. I can't really imagine the weekend without him. It'd be really special to have both of them there. So, I thought I'd call Tracy and Elena. Meghan and Sean are still in Switzerland. Oh, gosh, Sally, I can't wait! I mean, a week at the beach before school, it's just perfect!  
  
Setting: Next morning. Felicity is sitting at the table in the loft, sipping a cup of coffee and talking to Elena on the phone.  
  
Elena: Of course we'll come! That sounds great, Felicity. Thanks so much for asking me!  
  
Felicity: Well, you and Tracy, and it's not me, it's Ben. You can thank him and his friend when we get there.   
  
Elena: Who else are you callin'?  
  
Felicity: Well, see, I don't know. I mean Ben told me specifically it could be anyone I want, and the guy wants a party down there, really fill the house. Meghan and Sean are still in Europe 'til next week, but I guess I'll leave them a message. It's just...  
  
Elena: Noel?  
  
Felicity: Yeah. I mean, he'd have to drive me down anyway, and I really think it would be fun-  
  
Elena: Felicity! Fun? You think that would be fun for Ben if Noel and you showed up together? He's already had to live with the vision of the two of you living side by side the entire summer, so forget it. That would be too much for him.  
  
Felicity: I know. I just wish there was some way it could work.  
  
Elena: I told you before. You can't expect two guys who are both madly in love with you to be best friends. It just doesn't work that way. Respect Ben enough to just bring yourself. Don't ask Noel. Don't do it.  
  
Felicity: Yeah, okay, I won't. You're right, that isn't fair.   
  
Setting: That afternoon. Felicity is sketching, sitting on the sofa as Noel enters the loft.  
  
Noel: Hey! (walks hurriedly toward his room)  
  
Felicity: (looking up) Oh, hey, Noel! (scrambling to put her sketchpad on the table, she stands up) Um, can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Noel: (Stops in his track and faces her) Sure, what do you need?  
  
Felicity: Well, Ben called last night, and he's got this friend from EMT school who's having friends down to his beach house this weekend, like the week before school starts, and I really, really want to go, but I don't have a car, and I know it's a lot to ask, but-  
  
Noel: Sure, no problem. I'll drive you.  
  
Felicity: Oh, well, you wouldn't have to drive me, I mean, I could drive. You shouldn't have to take time off to do that. It'd be no problem. I'd just drive down, and I'd have it back before school started.  
  
Noel: But that's a long drive, Felicity.  
  
Felicity: But Noel, you really don't have to do this.  
  
Noel: No, I don't, but I want to. (pause) Look, if you're worried what Ben will think, I won't try anything, I promise. I, unlike him, don't have to forge relationships with girls when I get into a car and cross state borders. I have relatives down there anyway, so I'll just drop you off, and you can ride back with somebody else to school. I'm serious, Felicity, it'll be fine.  
  
Felicity: Alright. I just hate to have you go all that way.  
  
Noel: Look, I want to see you alone before I leave next year. It's just as much for me as it is for you. (he turns and walks hurriedly to his room)  
  
(Felicity, exasperated, flops down on the sofa)  
  
Voice over to Sally: So now, the real dilemma, do I tell Ben or do I just let Noel drive me? When I asked him, I just expected him to let me use his car, but now he wants to chauffeur me to my destination, which means possibly seeing Ben, both of us possibly seeing Ben, and Elena told me strictly to avoid that. I know I should tell Ben, but it really shouldn't matter. I mean, he really shouldn't care if Noel's just dropping me off. What harm could that be?  
  
Setting: Felicity is packing out in the middle of the loft, struggling with her suitcase, and Noel walks out of his room to see what the problem is.  
  
Noel: What are you doing?  
  
Felicity: Packing, but I think I packed too much (laughs, looking at the suitcase that won't shut).   
  
Noel: Here, let me help you. (The two struggle to shut the suitcase, but it won't close). I think you need to take some of this stuff out of there. What you have in there anyway?  
  
Felicity: Oh, just clothes. It's supposed to be really nice, but I just want to be prepared. I guess I'll have to take some of it out of there. (pause) So, are you packed?  
  
Noel: Not yet, you know, I usually leave it 'til last minute. Wouldn't want to be too prepared (they laugh).  
  
Felicity: God, Noel, you know, I just want to thank you so much for doing this again. It means a lot to me. You're a really good friend.  
  
Noel: Well, it's not always easy for me. (they look at each other for a long moment). Look, Felicity. I know, this hasn't been what you wanted, living in the loft together this summer. I know it's exactly what you didn't want after me confronting you at the end of the school year.  
  
Felicity: Noel, no, it's-  
  
Noel: Felicity, I know you, and I know you really wanted to go to Maine with Ben. I see it on your face everyday we're here. You love Ben. And that's hard for me to accept. I don't want to accept it. I've done everything to ignore it, but you were right about being friends. We should be friends, and if I really care about you, I'll do what makes you happy.  
  
Felicity: (walks over to him and gives him a hug, and as she pulls back and looks at him) Thanks for saying that, Noel. Being friends makes me happy, too.  



	2. Summer Lovin' Part II

Voice over: So, Sally, I think the tables have turned. After driving cross country with Ben two summers ago, here I am driving cross country with Noel, the guy I left for Ben. And it's not that things are the same with Noel, because of course they're not. I mean, what happened with Ben was so spontaneous, so almost unnatural, and that's what made it special. Whereas with Noel, we're just friends, and our friendship is just as special to me...still, sometimes...I don't know. I know this is playing with fire, to even think about two summers ago, to even think about the choice I made. I've got to stick to that choice. I mean, God, that was a big deal, but Noel really got the raw end of it. The more I think about it, the more I can't stand myself. I mean, I was really horrible to Noel, without meaning to be. I really hurt him, and I know I'm crazy, but some part of me thinks that maybe I can only right that by...no, I'm being stupid. Besides, I can't wait to see Ben again.  
  
Setting: Noel and Felicity are in the car, nearing their end of the road trip to the South Carolina beach house. Felicity is sitting in the passenger seat, her hair in a sloppy pony-tail and her sunglasses pushed back atop her frizzy hair. Noel looks exhausted, his eyes focused intently on the road as Felicity gives directions.  
  
Felicity: Okay, it says left on Palm and the take the next right onto... (she pauses to flip the page over) Beach.  
  
Noel: Okay, left on Palm (he turns the car onto an isolated drive)...Jeez, these directions are too perfect...Palm, Beach...  
  
Felicity: Yeah, I know, like we couldn't remember where we're headed-oh, quick turn, that's it, make a right!  
  
Noel: Okay, there, now what.  
  
Felicity: Okay, now it says it should be about half way down, and on the right...55547...Okay, there, yeah, turn here.  
  
Noel: ...Wow, ohmigod, look at this place!  
  
Felicity: It's like a little compound...that house is huge.  
  
Noel: Definitely not like the little cottage my Aunt Louise has down here. Felicity, you'll be livin' the life of luxury.  
  
Felicity: Yeah, it sure looks great.  
  
(Noel parks the car, and they get out and step around to the trunk. Noel hands Felicity her bag.)  
  
Felicity: Look, Noel, thanks for driving me. I can't tell you how great it was to really spend some time with you. I wish you'd-  
  
(Meghan and Sean come running out of the house yelling.)  
  
Meghan and Sean: Hey Felicity, Noel! Hi!  
  
Felicity: (hugging Meghan and Sean) Wow, guys I thought you were in Europe! I e-mailed you...how did you?  
  
Meghan: Oh, my parents decided to rent out the house a week early. We were bored of that place anyway. I saw your e-mail, and Sean's been dying to see Ben, and (in a whisper to Felicity) he seems to think a summer beach house would be a great place to revive his out docuventary or some other stupid thing....God...  
  
Sean: (to Felicity) Don't listen to her...actually I wanted to see you and Ben, but Noel, man, it's great to see you. I had no idea you were coming. This is amazing.  
  
Noel: Well, it's really good to see you guys. Actually, I can't-  
  
(A sun-tanned dark-haired guy with no shirt and a pair of madras shorts and flip flops comes walking up, taking off his sunglasses)  
  
Jay: Hey, looks like the I'm missing my own party-it's moved out here! (extending his hand to Felicity) Hi, you must be Felicity. I'm Jay, I've heard a lot about you.  
  
Felicity: Nice to meet you. Where's Ben?  
  
Jay: Oh, he just ran to the store to pick up a few things, corn, some burgers. We were thinking a cook-out tonight, ya know...sound good? And (looking at Noel)...you are?  
  
Noel: Noel, but um, I'm not staying. I'm just Felicity's ride. I'm actually heading out to meet my Aunt and my grandma in a few hours.  
  
Jay: Well, you should at least stay the night. I mean, it's already getting late. C'mon, man, you should stay.   
  
Sean: Yeah, I'm sure Ben won't mind. You came all this way.  
  
Meghan: Yeah, Noel stay.  
  
Noel: I really-(he's interrupted by the beeping of a car horn as Elena and Tracy come flying into the driveway).  
  
Felicity: Elena!  
  
(Elena steps out of the car with a beach bag over her shoulder and an orange sarong tied around her waist.)  
  
Elena: Hey everyone!  
  
(Tracy steps out of the other side of the car.)  
  
Tracy: Hi.  
  
(Jay is introduced to Elena and Tracy while Noel hangs back from the group pacing uncomfortably.)  
  
Jay: Alright everybody, while we wait for Ben, let me take you inside and show you around. (They all begin to walk towards to large house, and Jay looks back). Noel, you comin'?  
  
Noel: Sorry, can't. (He begins to walk toward the car as everyone walks into the house, but Felicity hangs back and comes running up to him).  
  
Felicity: Noel, c'mon. I really think you should stay, at least for dinner, and for tonight.   
  
Noel: Felicity, I can't stay.  
  
Felicity: Why not? We can call your aunt's house, tell 'em you'll be there tomorrow morning-  
  
Noel: Felicity, (Noel puts both hands on her shoulders) I can't stay tonight, because I know if I did, Ben would be angry with me.  
  
Felicity: But Noel, it's just tonight. You drove me all this way, and I know Ben will understand. C'mon, Noel.  
  
Noel: Okay, but just tonight. I am hungry.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
